Tusken Raider
Episode II: Attack of the Clones Episode IV: A New Hope'' |Variations =2 |Accessories =Projectile Lobster Clasp Gaderffii Stick |Years =2002, 2005-2007, 2015-2018, 2020 |Appearances =7113 Tusken Raider Encounter 75081 T-16 Skyhopper 75198 Tatooine Battle Pack 75265 T-16 Skyhopper vs Bantha Microfighters }} A Tusken Raider is a minifigure first released as a part of the Star Wars theme. To date, Tusken Raiders have made one set appearance in the ''Attack of the Clones'' subtheme, and in 2015 a new version will released as part of the Episode IV: A New Hope theme. The Tusken Raider has appeared in all four LEGO Star Wars Video Games to date. Description The Tusken Raider Minifigure is composed of leg, torso and head pieces. The leg piece is tan and the dark gray colour used prior to the colour change in gray pieces, while the torso piece is predominantly tan with black and brown printing to represent the clothing commonly worn by Tusken Raiders in the films, and the hands are coloured dark gray. Like the rest of the figure, the head piece is mainly tan coloured, but has white, black, dark gray and brown printing to depict the masks worn by the Tuskens. The Tusken Raider Minifigures which appeared in the 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter each had a black gun as an accessory. The 2015 Tusken Raider has been completely redesigned and now features a new molded headpiece to more accurately depict the mask and goggles worn by the Tusken Raiders in the films. The body is all tan and features two brown bandoliers that are printed on the torso. Both the arms and the hands are the same colour as the body and feature no printing. The same colour palette also continues onto the legs which also feature some leg printing to depict the long flowing robes the Tuskens exhibit. The Tusken Raider now carries a gaderffii stick which is comprised of numerous pieces. In the Video Games Tusken Raiders have appeared as enemies in all three released LEGO Star Wars video games on levels set on Tatooine. The video game model appears to be based off the physical Minifigure. "Tusken Raider" is a playable character in Free Play in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy and LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, with their weapon being a gun. The Tusken Raider is also playable in the LEGO Star Wars III:The Clone Wars, as a minikit character;you have to acquire all ten minikits in the bonus level Hostage Crisis. Background Tusken Raiders, also known as Sand People, were a nomadic sentient species native to the planet of Tatooine. Tusken Raiders were often hostile to others who inhabited the planet and were viewed as 'monsters' to many. In the year 22 BBY, a clan of Tuskens captured Anakin Skywalker's mother Shmi. Anakin went to Tatooine to rescue her from the Tuskens, arriving to see his mother one last time before she succumbed to her injuries. Anakin then proceeded to eliminate the group of Tusken Raiders who captured Shmi. Many years later, his son, Luke Skywalker, encountered a Tusken Raider that attacked him. Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared and used a Jedi mind-trick on the Raiders who were scavenging Luke's Landspeeder. Thinking they were hearing a Krayt dragon, they quickly retreated. Lego.com Description Gallery of Variants Gallery Tuskenbackprint.jpg tusken raider padawan menace.png|From LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace. Screen Shot 2014-01-10 at 12.41.45 PM.png|In the videogame L (156).jpg|Appearance in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Appearances * 7113 Tusken Raider Encounter * 75081 T-16 Skyhopper * 75173 Luke's Landspeeder * 75198 Tatooine Battle Pack * 75265 T-16 Skyhopper vs Bantha Microfighters Video Game Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Movie Appearances * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty Category:Star Wars minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2002 Category:Minifigures with unique Heads